Wax On, Wax Off
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!
1. Wax

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

OooooO

"Sideswipe!" A very angry, and very dull, Sunstreaker yelled, storming into the common room. All optics fell on him as he fixed a glare on his twin, looking like he was ready to rip his arms off.

"Uh-oh, what did you do this time?" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe, putting down his Energon cube, getting ready to leave in case things got out of hand.

"Probably took his favorite waxing rag," Cliffjumper said, nudging the yellow minibot while casting a challanging look in Sunstreaker's direction.

"Stuff it, or I'll stuff you! I'm in no mood," Sunstreaker growled at the Minibot, raising a gold fist to drive his point home as Bumblebee placed a hand on Cliffjumper's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked, attempting to placate his brother. He had no idea what he, or the others for that matter, could've done to earn his brother's wrath.

"My wax that's what happened," Sunstreker hissed, placing his hands on either side of Sideswipe's headrest. "What did you do with it?"

"Honestly Sunny I didn't touch it," He said, placing his hands on the yellow one's shoulders. "I have my own." He pushed him back slightly, putting space between them.

"Which you ran out of the other day. Now, where's mine?" He asked again, getting in Sideswipe's face, optics shining angrily. The two Minibots, sensing more hostility than they were comfortable with, scurried out of the room, leaving the twins there alone.

"Seriously bro, I don't know." Sideswipe looked right into his brother's optics, sticking to his guns. Damn Sunny and his stubborness sometimes!

"You have to know! You're the only one who knows where I keep it."

"Sunstreaker. I. Don't. Know." He sounded out, keeping all emotion out of his voice and keeping his optics steady.

"Fine, but if you do know, you're sleeping out in the corridor!" Sunstreaker said, turning on his heel and stomping out of the commons, muttering all the Cybertronian curses he could think of. The Minis, who were listening at the door, scattered as he approached.

"Such language, and you kiss your creator with that mouth?" A familar, snooty voice said.

"Blow it Tracks!" Sunstreaker said, pushing him out of the way before realizing that Tracks was...shinier than usual, and there was only one bot he knew with that kind of shine and that was...himself.

"Say Tracks, where'd you get such a glossy finish from?" Sunstreaker asked sweetly, backing the blue Corvette against the wall, pinning him there with is body.

"What's it to you?" He asked, grinning smugly to hide the fear that flashed in his optics as a gold hand came to rest on his shoulder. He didn't like the look in Sunstreaker's optics...

"Tough talk from a Femme like you," He said, causing Tracks to sputter indignatly. "I bet I know where you got it from." He reached his free hand behind his back, producing a can of wax from subspace.

"Look familar Princess?" He asked sticking the can practically up the Corvette's nose.

"Yes, it's your wax. What of it?"

"The wax YOU stole from me!" Sunstreaker yelled pushing himself back and throwing the can, causing it to bounce off Tracks' chassis.

"I didn't steal it!" He protested, throwing the can back. Thanks to fast reflexes, Sunstreaker caught it.

"Then where'd you get it from!"

"Sideswipe!"

Sunstreaker stopped, optics widening slowly in realization. That little Pitspawn...

"I'll kill him," He hissed under his breath, then turned back to Tracks, a grin plastered on his face. "Pardon me," He said, as he turned and left, leaving Tracks blinking in confusion.

"Sideswipe you little fragger, you said you didn't know where it went!" Sunstreaker yelled, causing the red warror to jump, spilling his Energon onto himself.

"Where what went?" He asked, wiping the purple fluid off his chassis.

"My wax, you pit spawn!"

"You're still going on about that?"

"Yes!"

Well...if I told you where it went you would've slagged me."

"I still may! I'm supposed to be the pretty one, and now Mister Priss is trying to take my title. It's your fault!" He yelled, smacking Sideswipe in the back of the head.

"Well, if your so worried about being pretty, why don't you go ask Ratchet to make you a Femme!" Sideswipe shot back, his temper getting teh better of him as he got from his chair.

"Don't think I won't!" He shouted, stroming back the way he entered.

"Yeah, you don't have the lugnuts to do it!" Sideswipe challanged, placing his hands on his hips.

"Watch me!"

"Ratchet, make me a Femme!" He demanded, as he barged into Medbay. He knew he was playing with fire, just waltzing in and making demands, but at the moment he didn't care.

"How about I make you a slag heap instead?" Ratchet growled, turning on Sunstreaker, weilding his deadly laser scalpel.

"...Sorry, but I need you to make me a Femme," He said, his tone changing from demanding to pleading.

"Why?" Ratchet questioned, lowering his "weapon" and raising an optic ridge. This was way out of character for the yellow twin.

"I have a point to prove. Please?" He said, putting on his best pouting face and wide optics.

Ratchet frowned, uneffected by Sunstreaker's "innocent" display. "I have better things to do than help you prove your points." Ratchet tuned away from him.

"Please! I promise, I won't show my face around here for a month even if I'm bleeding out my optics!" Sunstreaker practically begged the medic.

"Is it really that important?" Ratchet asked. Sunstreaker nodded.

Ratchet sighed. This was going up against everythng he believe in. "Get up on the table and sit still," Ratchet commanded, pulling out his medical tools.

OooooO

Well, don't know where this came from, but it's here. Don't kill me for it!


	2. Who is She?

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome! 

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Two: Who is She?

OooooO

"How's our patient doing?" Wheeljack asked, looking at Sunstreaker's prone form. Ratchet spent a good part of the night working on him and rigth now he looked ready for a good recharge.

"He's doing all right, it's me I'm worried about. I feel like if I don't get some recharge, I'll be falling asleep at the wheel here." He blink tired optics as Wheeljack reached over and took the welder out of his unresisting hands.

"Go recharge, I'll take over for awhile." His optics flashed with a gentle grin.

"Thanks 'Jack," Ratchet said, going off to his quarters, leaving the engineer to his work.

OooooO

Sunstreaker's optics came back on line after what seemed like a year. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Ratchet's frowning face, causing him to scream and bolt upright. The medic slammed his hand into the yellow mech's chassis, shoving him back down on the berth.

"Oh, it's just you Ratchet," He sighed in relief. "I though I somehow died and ended up in the Pit." He then frowned, noticing a higher toned voice coming out of his mouth instead of his usual one. "What happened to my voice?"

"Very funny," Ratchet retorted. "I had to program your vocalizer with a more feminine sounding voice. You wouldn't want your old voice spoiling your new looks now would you?"

"I guess not. So...I take it the operation was a success?" He asked, sitting up more slowly this time.

"Well, get up off your aft and I'll show you." Ratchet told him, as the yellow warrior swung his legs over the berth, noticing they had a curvier shape to them.

"Hmm, nice job on the legs there," Sunstreaker commented, looking over his lower half.

"Come over here and you can see the rest," Ratchet said, unveiling a full length mirror.

"Hmm...Nice...I'm still as gorgeous as ever," Sunstreaker said, admiring his feminine form in the reflective surface. He noticed that his face was a little less angular, but that didn't take away from his natural good looks. He glanced down at his chest, noticing the rather promenint curve of it. "You even gave me a nice big chassis too."

"That was Wheeljack's doing. I wanted to go for a smaller one but-"

"Smaller? If you get any smaller, I'd still look like a Mech." He turned around, examing his aft. "That's nice too." He trailed a golded hand over the aforementioned part.

"Thanks," Ratchet commented, letting his optics trail to his "handiwork."

"Time to rub this in Ass-Swipe's face," Sunstreaker said, sauntering out of Medbay, attracting the Medic's gaze until he dissappeared out the door.

"So, we did good?" Wheeljack asked, appearing by the Medic's side, causing Ratchet to jump slightly.

"I think we may have done too good," Ratchet said quietly, staring at the doors.

OooooO

Sideswipe sat at his post, staring at the security moniters as Red Alet was yelling at him about a security breach.

"Take it easy Red, or you'll blow another circuit," Sideswipe told him, leaning back in his chair, nonplussed about the ranting Security Cheif.

Red Alert suddenly stopped his ranting, optics going wide as his hand flew to his gun. "See! I told you!" He yelled, aiming his gun.

"What are you talking about?" Sideswipe turned around, only to see the most beautiful Femme that he ever laid optics on standing behind him, with a smug, superior look on her face. There was something familar about that look, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Red No!" Sideswipe pushed the paranoid bot's gun arm down quickly before he could fire any shots.

"But she could be a spy!" Red hissed. "She must be dealt with!"

"To you, everyone's a spy, now why don't you go worry about the security, while I worry about her," Sideswipe stood from his chair, putting on his most charming smile as he approached the female.

"Hi, you must be new here," Sideswipe said, taking the Femme's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Was that a pick up line? If it was, you're losing it Sideswipe," The Femme responded, pulling her hand away from the red warrior's administrations.

Sidwswipe looked astonished. "How did you know my-" He stopped himself when he looked into her optics, seeing his own staring back at him.

"Sunny?" He asked, jaw dropping and eyes widening.

"Who else looks this beautiful?" The yellow warrior asked, running a hand down his mid drift.

"But...How...Why did...?"

"Remember "I don't have the lugnuts to turn Femme?" Well...I proved you wrong."

"You...look lovely?" Sideswipe shrugged, still shocked that he now had a sister, and a pretty one at that. Where did that last part come from?

"Slagging right I do, now where's Princess Tracks? I want to show him the new prettiest bot in the base."

"Um...try the Commons."

"Great. See you later."

"Wait, that was Sunstreaker?" Red Alert asked, confusion clouding his voice as he looked at Sideswipe, expecting a good answer.

"Long story Red, let's just leave it at that." Sideswipe said. "And if you tell anyone, I'll have you're vocalizer, got it?"

OooooO

Sunstreaker made his way to the Commons, proudly swinging his hips to a unheard beat. He'd never admit it, but he liked his new form. It got more looks than his old one did, and he liked being looked at.

"Hello there little lady, you the new recruit?" A voice asked from behind him.

_"Oh slag, Ironhide!" _Sunstreaker stopped in his tracks, turning towards the red Mech. "Oh...yeah, I was just headed to the Common room. Was I headed in the right direction?" He asked innocently, batting his optics. He could use this new form to his advantage, if he played his cards right. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with it as well.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was headed down that way too. Care to join me?" He asked, offering an arm.

"Sure..." Sunstreaker hooked his arm with his. _"Who would've though that cranky old Ironhide could be...nice?" _He thought as he let himself be lead down the corridors.

"Thanks big guy." He winked when they made it to the commons, putting on a flirtatious smile.

"Anything to help out a pretty lady."

"See you around," Sunstreaker said in sultry tones, as he walked slowly away from Ironhide, searching for Tracks.

"Wait...are you free later on?" Ironhide asked, causing Sunstreaker to casting bedroom optics in his direction.

"No sorry, I have..other plans."

"Oh." He sounded a bit dissappointed. "Well, see you later then."

"Who was that Ironhide?" Prime asked as the red Mech sat down heavily.

"The new recruit that was supposed to arrive this morning," He answered. _"and a lost potential date."_

"That wasn't the new recruit," Prime said. "That is." He pointed a finger at a black, rather unattractive Mech that stood in the corner, awaiting orders.

"If that's the recruit then...who is she?"

"That I intend to find out," Prime said, looking over to where Sunstreaker was antagonizing Tracks.

OooooO

Sorry for the OOCness. I tried to be as close to cannon as possible.


	3. Suspisions

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up. Little warning: There's a bit of smut in here.

Chapter Three: Suspicions

OooooO

_"There's Princess Priss," _Sunstreaker thought, right away seeing the blue Corvette standing against the wall, Energon cube in hand.

"Hey Tracks," Sunstreaker smiled as he approached the Corvette, running a golden finger down his face. "How are you?"

"Excuse me do I-Sunstreaker?"" Tracks said, a surprised look crossing his pretty face, before settling into a sneer. "You've changed. For the worst if I may say so."

"Come on Tracks, you can't tell me you don't like my new look?" Sunstreaker asked, trailing a hand down the blue's mech's chassis. "Hmm...I remember when mine was this flat."

Track's grabbed the yellow hand, pushing it away from him. "Get away from me Sunstreaker." He hissed, optics hardening into ice as he sneered at him. "I'm really not in the mood for you today."

"Why? Jealous?" He asked, getting close to Track's face, lips almost brushing. Tracks pulled his head away, holding back a disgusted sneer. "Because you're not the prettiest anymore?" Sunstreaker ran the tip of his glossa over Track's bottom lip, teasing him.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before. You must be the new recruit," A baritone voice disrupted his mean natured teasing as he spun around, coming face to face with Prime.

"Oh...Hello. Yes I am." Sunstreaker released his prey, putting back on his flirtatious Femme routine. Tracks retreated to a safer corner of the room, preferbaly one with big bots in it.

"What's your name?" Prime asked, nonplussed by his little act.

"Um...it's..._Come on Sunny, THINK!_...Sunbeam. Yeah, Sunbeam," He answered, saying the first name that came to him, hoping that Prime would buy it.

"Well...Sunbeam. What city were you sent from?"

"Iacon," He answered, saying what he thought Prime wanted to hear.

"Hmm...I thought you came from Polyhex...That's all I need to know, carry on."

"That was a close one..." Sunstreaker sighed, sagging against the wall. "I need a chair."

OooooO

"Hey Blue, check out the lovely lady," Smokescreen said, nudging the young Datsun in the side with an elbow.

"Yeah, she is pretty," He said, watching as Sunstreaker made his way to a chair, sitting down in it heavily and grabbing an abandoned Energon cube off the table. "But she looks awfully familar don't you think?"

"Yeah. She looks kind of like my girl Foglight back home." The race car responded. "Now go say hi," Smokescreen told him, pushing him in the Femme's direction.

"N-no! I can't!" Bluestreak stammered, digging his heels into the ground. He was never good when it came to talking to Femmes.

"Aww, come on. What's the worst she could say? Frag off?"

"Yes..." He said meekly, looking embarassed.

"Lugnuts, just go before you miss your chance."

Bluestreak reluctently made his way over to Sunstreaker, rubbing the back of his helmet nervously.

"Umm...excuse me..." He said quietly, his vocalizer cracking slightly with nerves.

"Frag off Blue, I'm not in the mood," Sunstreaker growled, putting his head into his arms.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, astonished.

_Oh good one Sunny...give away your identity why don't you? "_Um...lucky guess?" He said, slipping back into charming mode and flasing the young bot a smile that matched, rising from his seat. "I have to get going. I have...someone waiting for me."

"Oh, okay, well see you later then," He said, quickly going back over to Smokescreen, relieved that she was leaving, but dissappointed as well. She really was beautiful.

OooooO

"Stupid Fragger. How stupid can you be?" Sunstreaker hissed at himself as he sulked down the corridor, mentally beating himself up over almost getting caught twice. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a magnet for attention, but then he wouldn't be Sunstreaker now would he?

Hey!" He yelled, feeling a body press him into a wall, while a pair of black hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Sideswipe?What the slag do you think you're doing?" Get off me!" Sunstreaker growled at his twin, attempting to break his grip on his wrists. The red warrior's grip was too strong.

"You know how long it's been since I've been with a Femme?" Sideswipe asked hoarsly, optics shining with desire as he tightened his grip. Just the feel of feminine curves beneth him...

"Yeah about as long as me, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT a Femme. Well physically I am, but still!"

"Close enough," Sideswipe said, mouthing his way up his twin's neck, tracing a fuel line with his glossa.

"Sideswipe, if you don't stop I'll-ohhh." His optics dimmed as his brother hit a senetive spot on his neck. His head fell back against the wall as he gave up his protesting.

"Shut up?" Sideswipe finished his twin's sentance. "That's what I thought."

OooooO

I only added the "smut" because Sunstreaker's a mean tease and Sideswipe's a horny beast :P

This was a...weird chapter I know. Hopefully, the other's will be more normal.


	4. Can't Come In

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome! 

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Four: Can't Come In

OooooO

Sideswipe pulled away from his brother, realizing just exactly what he was doing. _"What am I doing?"_ He thought, supporting himself on the wall, panting but not saying a word as he stared at his twin's face.

Sunstreaker powered up his optics. As they fell upon Sideswipe, they hardened. "Slag it!" He growled, a wave of anger surging through him as he pushed him the rest of the way off. "A Mech grows a chassis and everyone jumps him! Primus!"

"Sunny I'm-"

"Don't say a word! Just...leave me alone!" He stormed down the hall to their shared quarters. He slammed the door shut, locking it as he sagged heavilly against it.

"Primus!" He said to himself as he made his was slowly over to his bunk, throwing himself onto it. He sighed, rolling over onto his back. "I'm about ready to ask Ratchet to turn me back. Bunch of horny Petrorabbits we got in this place."

A tentative knock sounded at the door, causing him to roll over on his stomach, cursing his chest for getting in the way _"How do Femmes deal with these things?"_ He wondered briefly, shifting uncomfortalbly as another knock sounded.

"What?" He answered, sounding typically cranky.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Depends, can you control yourself around me?" He responded.

"I will, just let me in."'

An idea tehn popped into his CPU. A stupid, childish idea, but maybe it would work. "Hmm...I think I'll just let you stay out there," He responded, circling a finger lazily on the berth, smirking wickedly.

"C'mon..." Sideswipe whined.

"I don't thinks so," He replyed in a sing-song voice. The little slag needed some sort of payback.

OooooO

"So...about this "Sunbeam." What's her purpose here?" Prowl asked, as he, Prime, and Red Alert gathered around Teletran.

"She's a spy I tell you!" Red Alert insisted, jabbing a finger on Teletran to make his point.

"That's a possibility, but we have to collect more evidence before we jump to conclusions." Prime said, crossing his arms.

"A strange Femme, acting kind of shifty, lying about where she came from. I say that's enough evidence."

"Stand down Red. As Prime said, we have to collect more evidence. Let's just watch her, see what she's up too," Prowl agreed with Prime, nodding his head.

Red's eyes narrowed. "Fine! When the Decepticons know all our plans, you can go that...Sunbeam!" He stormed out of the room, muttering about spies and security breaches.

"He really needs to relax," Prime observed, staring after the security officer.

OooooO

"Come on...please?" Sideswipe's tired voice sounded through the door as he weakly pounded it one last time. His hand was getting sore...

Sunstreaker, who was now waxing himself, glanced up. "No can do, I'm busy," He said, smearing the wax across his forearms with his rag, ignoring his brother's pitiful cries and pounds.

"Aww...come on all ready..." Sideswipe whined, sliding down to the floor, burying his face into the metallic tiles.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing lying on the floor?" He heard Blusstreak's voice asked.

"Sunstreaker won't let me in."

"Sunny? You in there?" Bluestreak knocked on the door.

"I'm not opening the door!"

"What? Sunbeam? Where's Sunstreaker?" 

_Oh frag it all! _He stood up and unlocked the door, opening it. "Look Blue, I'm Sunstreaker." He confessed to the young Datsun, knowing it was probably a bad idea, judging how Bluestreak couldn't keep a secret if his spark depended on it, but he didn't have a choice since he probably gave himself away anyways.

"Sun...streaker? Are you one of those...Tranniebots?" He asked, not sure how to ask without offended him. He never struck him as the type...

"No!" He answered a bit too quickly and loudly. "It's a dare that got a little out of hand. Ratchet and Wheeljack had a hand in it as well. Tell anyone and I'll melt you down, got it?" 

"Y-yes Ma'am-Sir," He said, not really understanding what was going on, but he did understand that he didn't want to get slagged.

"Good, I knew you wouldn't say anything." He smiled down at Bluestreak, causing the Mech to shift away from him uncomfortably.

"As for you..." He turned to his twin, who was now sitting up, staring at him with tired puppy dog eyes. That's the one look he couldn't resist coming from his brother, no matter how slagged off he was at him.

"I'll let you go this once."

"Aww, I knew you'd let it go bro!" He stood, throwing his arms around the yellow warrior's neck. Sunstreaker pushed him away, a look if mock disgust on his face. "Not in front of the kid.

OooooO

Well, now one person knows.

Blah these short chapters! I'm bringing the 'Cons in next chapter and making it longer. I have some "fun" planned for Sunstreaker (evil laugh)


	5. Pretty Little Thing

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Five: Pretty Little Thing

OooooO

The three walked down the corridor, on their way to the common room. Sunstreaker was in the mood , Sideswipe just wanted to be with his brother, and Blustreak...well he had nothing else to do so he decided to tag along as well.

Hey! Let's go racing!" Sideswipe suggested out of the blue, being board and not knowing of a good prank to pull at the moment.

"Right now?" Bluestreak asked.

"Why? We don't have anything else to do. We weren't on duty today, neither are you."

Bluestreak shrugged a shoulder. "I guess that sounds all right then."

"Why do you always suggest thing that can potentially damage my paint job?" Sunstreaker griped, attempting to cross his arms over his chassis, only to end up glaring down at it in anger. "Slagging thing! I'm asking Ratchet to change this back ASAP!"

"I thought you liked being a Femme?" Sideswipe teased, grinning and digging a finger into his brother's glossy shoulder.

"Yeah, but this THING is a pain in the aft!" Sunstreaker said, knocking his hand away, not wanting his finish to get dulled.

"You look very nice though," Bluestreak added, his optics trailing to the source of their conversation.

"I know that," Sunstreaker said,the tone of his voice suggesting that it was common knowledge. "Oh, and my face is up here, Blue." He added, pointing to said body part. Bluestreak snapped his head up, looking sheepish at being caught.

Sunstreaker smirked at the young Datsun as they rounded the corner. When they reached the doors that led outside, the alarms sprang to life, blaring their grating song in the bot's audio sensors.

"I didn't do it!" Sideswipe yelled, hands clamped tightly over his audios.

"Just get outside!" Sunstreaker pushed the two out the doors, which automatcally opened and slammed shut behind them, locking on contact.

"Slagging 'Cons, always have to ruin our plans," Sideswipe grumbled, kicking up dirt angrily as he trailed behind the other two.

"Yeah, but a little Jet Judo sounds better than a race, doesn't it?" Sunstreaker asked, before getting shot in the back by a divebombing Skywarp. Stunned, he fell to the ground, offlining for a few seconds.

"Blue! Go to the others! I got this slag," Sideswipe growled, throwing himself protectivly in front of the fallen twin. Bluestreak nodded, optics wide as he ran off to the front of the Ark, where all other able fighters gathered, fighting off the other two Seekers and Soundwave and his Cassettes.

"Aww, how cute. The little Autobot wants to protect his Femme," Skywarp sneered, transforming and landing gracefully in front of them. He advanced on them, grinning wickedly.

"And she's such a pretty little thing at that. I wonder what she sees in you?" He taunted, rasing his gun at the red twin as the yellow one got to his feet, glaring at the offending Decepticon.

"Pit no!" Sideswipe growled, pulling his blaster out of subspace and taking a shot at the advancing jet, optics cold as ice, daring him to come closer.

"I got him." Sunstreaker snatched the gun out of his brother's hands. "Slagger has it coming for ruining my paint job," He growled, aiming the deadly weapon at Skywarp's head. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, Skywarp dissappreared in a flash of purple, reappearing behind him faster than he could flicker an optic, practically pressing up against his back.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He hissed right into the yellow warrior's audio, a lecherous grin curving his lips as he trailed his hands over the glossy yellow finish of the yellow warrior's chassis.

Sunstreaker's eyes flashed, feeling indignant and angered. No way in the Pit was he going to let that fragging 'Con touch him, especially there! He swung his elbow back, catching Skywarp just under his cockpit. As the black jet doubled over, clutching his midsection, Sunstreaker brought his knee up, crashing it into Skywarp's face with a jarring clang.

"C'mon, Siders! Let's find a good vantage point, quickly!" He said, grabbing his brother's hand as he ran by him. They didn't get far, before a pink blast caught him between the shoulders. He tried to get back up, but found out his joints were frozen in place.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe fell to his knees beside his brother, before hearing a cold, high pitched laugh coming from behind them.

"Starscream, I knew it!" Sideswipe shot to his feet, crouching in a defensive pose.

"What a lovely Femme you have there," Starscream smirked, aiming his gun at the red twin. "I may just take her from you."

"No you won't!" Sideswipe jumped at the red Seeker, landing on top of him, protective fury guiding each movement as he aimed punch after punch at the jet, causing dents in a few places.

Stascream laughed, digging his gun into the irate mech's midsection. "There really isn't anything you can do about it, Autobot," He sneered, blasting another Null ray right into Sideswipe.

Sideswipe's optics widened as the ray took affect, freezing his systems until all he could do was lay there and watch as Starscream picked his brother up, flinging him over his shoulder before taking off to the sky, leaving the other twin there to plot revenge.

OooooO

Man, I'm so out of tune with this story. Sorry about that...

Oh, and something a reviewer mentioned. Sunstreaker didn't get completly rebuilt, he was more...resculpted so to say. I hope that makes sense, there's no other way I can explain it without sounding really stupid. Oh, and about that twincest in the last chapter...I know it was OOC, sorry about that. I just wanted to add in some conflict of sorts. I know that excuse is lame, but with no 'Cons around yet, I needed SOME sort of conflict, you know?


	6. Little Bite

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Six: Little Bite

OooooO

Sunstreaker opened his optics, groaning. Just that slight movement made his CPU throb painfully, even though the room was so dim he could barely see in front of him.He must've been in some fight to cause such a headache. He went to go raise a hand to soothe his pain filled temples, but found them bound by a pair of Energy shackles.

"Perfect," He groaned. "I have no idea where the slag I am, and I'm bound. All I need is a gag and an energy whip and I could be-" His words were cut short when the door clanged oped, the echo bouncing off the walls and settling in his aching cranium.

"Ya mind?" He asked, squinting against the bright light. He could just make out the dark shape of a Seeker against the doorway.

"Great, I got captured by slaggin' Decepticons," He said, loud enough for the advancing Seeker to hear.

"Shut up Autobot," A voice, that sounded an awful lot like Skywarp's snarled at him, yanking him up by the restraints.

"Hey, easy on the paint job. Don't want it messed up even more, especially not by a fraggin' Decepti-" He was cut off by a sharp, stinging slap across his cheek. Stunned for a minuet, he quickly recovered, setting his face in his usual scowl.

"I said shut it, Autobot slut! Megatron wants a _word_ with you." He smiled a wicked smile in Sunstreaker's now aching face.

"Do you even know what slut means?" Sunstreaker sneered, ignoring the ache in his cheek, taking a jab at the black jet's intelligence. By the look in the Decepticon's optics, he had no idea.

_"Yeah, he just repeated what he heard from the others. Like those Earth birds, parrots." _Sunstreaker thought grinning wickedly. "Tell me what it means and I'll shut up."

"I...don't have to tell you anything, _female_." Skywarp's voice faltered a bit, putting a bit more emphasis on his tugging than required as they walked down the corridors.

"Well then, we have no deal big boy," Sunstreaker smiled sweetly.

OooooO

Sunny?" Sideswipe mumbled as he came too, lying on his back in a berth in Med bay.

"I got to save him!" He bolted straight up, what went on during the last battle flooding back into his memory banks. He went to go move off the bed, before being stopped by a red hand grabbing onto his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Ratchet's voiced demanded, pulling Sidswipe back down onto the bearth. "You're staying right here. Prime's orders."

"Like slag I am!" Sideswipe retorted. "My brother's out there, and I need to go save him!" Sideswipe knocked the medic's hand away, pushing past him as he stood up, walking as quick as he could to the Med bay doors. "I'm going and no one, not even Prime, can stop me!"

"Little slagger, I should you write you up for insubordination!" Ratchet yelled after the retreating Lamborghini.

"Then do it! I don't care!" Sideswipe yelled back, dissappearing around a corner.

"Good luck," He added, when he was sure Sideswipe was out of audio range, expression softening.

OooooO

"So, this is the little Autobot female that Starscream so kindly brought in," Megatron said, a cold smile on his face.

"What we your expecting, one of your Mechish little Femmes? I have to tell ya, 'Con Femmes are the ugliest-" He was cut off again as Skywarp roughly shoved him towards Megatron, causing the yellow bot to stumble and fall at the tyrant's feet.

"Skywarp!" Megatron snapped. "I will not have my Femmes treated that way!" He looked down at the bot at his feet. "By anyone else but me." He added.

"Your femme?" Starscream spoke up, feeling angered. "I'm the one who brought her in, therefore she should be m-" He was cut off in mid rant by a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon.

"Silence, traitor!" He yelled at the prone Seeker. "I am the leader, therefore she belongs to ME!"

Sunstreaked snorted. "Since when did that happen?"

Megatron grabbed the shackles that bound Sunstreaker's hands, hoisting him up so that his face was practically against his.

"Since now," he growled, pulling the Mech closer to his face, close enough to capture his lips in a rough kiss.

Sunstreaked ignored the cheers and cat calls of the other Decepticons, focusing on how disgususted he was to have a Decepticon's lips in his, a strange glossa pressing up against his. He did the only thing he could do, he bit down on the invading organ, the sharp edges of his mendenta slicing through the delicate metal. Megatron swore, purple fluid running down his chin as he pushed Sunstreaker away from him, causing to fall once more at his feet.

Spitting Megatron's mech fluid from his mouth, Sunstreaker sneered up at him. "You taste like slag." His lips curled in disgust.

"Disgusting wench!" He yelled, kicking Sunstreaker right in the midsection, causing him to cough and curl in on himslef in pain.

"Take her to my quarters! I have plans for her," Megatron ordered, holding his bleeding mouth as Thundercracker pulled, almost helped, Sunstreaker to his feet, leading him down the corridors.

"I didn't even bite you that hard!" He yelled over his shoulder before the blue Seeker shoved him forward. He was kind of surprised at the way he was being handle. It's was almost...gentle. Nah, gentle and Decepticon went together like him and a dull finish, not very well.

When they finally made it to Megatron's quarter's, Thundercracker nudged Sunstreaker in, something akin to an apology shining in his crimson optics.

"Sorry about this, ma'am." He voiced his apology, quietly so that no one else heard him before he closed the heavy door, locking it behind him.

When he was sure no one was around, he groaned and sank to the floor, holding his injured stomach. He squeezed his optics shut, mendenta gritting together, breath coming out in harsh hisses. He felt like breaking down right there but he was Sunstreaker, he didn't cry. He could only hope that someone, preferably his brother, was on their way to rescue him.

OooooO

Man, Sunstreaker doesn't know when to shut up huh?

I'm starting to get back into the swing of this story. Hope you guys are still bearing with me.


	7. Compliable

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Seven: Compliable

OooooO

Sunstreaker sat in the farthest corner, his back pressed against the wall and his arm resting on a drawn up leg. He stared blankly at the floor, anger replacing the feeling of wanting to cry now. His usual scowl deepened as he thought of just how he got in this perdicament. It was a stupid mistake on his part, not watching his back. Grinding his mendenta in annoyance and anger, he didn't notice the door sliding open.

Sunstreaker's pretty head turned toward the door, seeing just who stood in the doorway. Grinning humorlessly, he recognized the red, white and blue markings of the same Seeker that caused him to end up here in the first place.

"I didn't think YOU knew the code to get in," Sunstreeaker said, covering his inner turmoil with sarcasm and aggression.

Starscream tossed his head arrogently. "The code is ridculously easy to hack."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah, I bet."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I don't like your tone _female_," He hissed, advancing on the yellow warrior slowly, like a snake preparing to strike.

"Then why are you here?" Sunstreaker shot back, grinning smugly. The grin faded as soon as he felt himself being hoisted up by his shackles, his face inches from the sneering Seeker's.

"I don't think your leader would like you roughing his Femme up." Sunstreaker's voice held a tone of sarcasm, the grin creeping back onto his face. "You saw how mad he got when you and the idiot did it earlier."

"Like I care what that fool thinks." He grinned, trailing his free hand up the yellow bot's side, in a mock display of gentleness.

"Hands off, slag," Sunstreaker growled, kicking out with a leg, catching the Seeker in the leg. Not being able to do much with his hands bound, all he could do was try and keep the now really angry seeker at bay by kicking out at him as he chased him around the room.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now you just made it harder for you!"

"You think so?" Sunstreaker shot back, jumping up onto the big recharge berth, avoiding Starscream's grabbing hands.

They both froze as the heard distant heavy footsteps approaching.

"I'd leave now if I were you. You don't want to get caught do you?" Sunstreaker grinned, smugly looking Starscream straight in the optics.

Starscream glared at the yellow bot, his pride conflicting with his logic circuits for a moment. His pride wanted him to stay, to prove the yellow female wrong. Yet his logic was telling him she was right. Rolling his optics as logic ended up winning, he turned to leave, ignoring the curses Sunstreaker threw at his back.

When Starscream was away, Sunstreaker let out a pent up sigh, silently hurrying his brother up, hoping he'll come in enough time. Hearing a shot, which sounded suspiciously like it came from a Fusion cannon, He turned his head towards the door. Covering his sad optics with a hardened look, he glared at the next bot who entered the room.

"Lovely," Sunstreaker commented, turning his head away, only to have it turned back by a black hand. He found himself looking into a pair of unreadable red optics.

"I'm glad you're up there all ready, female. It saves me the trouble of getting you there myself." He roughly let go of Sunstreaker's face, pushing the yellow bot down in the process.

"What are you gonna do? Rape me?" Sunstreaker asked, pulling himself up to glare angrily at the silver bot in front of him.

"Rape? What a low display of dominance." He sneered, looking Sunstreaker right in the optics.

"Yeah? It didn't seem like that earlier," Sunstreaker shot back, grimicing slightly as he remembered the taste of the vile Mech fluid in his mouth.

"Silence!" Megatron yelled, swinging out and striking Sunstreaker across the face, leaving a black streak across his cheek. "I have something else planned for you, my pretty little Femme." Megatron grinned, optics glowing slightly as he took a thin, almost medical looking device out of his subspace pocket. He grabbed the shackled wrists, hoisting them up and hooking them onto a hook that hung above the berth.

"I will make you compliant," He hissed in the yellow warrior's audio, causing the first glint of fear to show is Sunstreaker's optics as the silver mech slid over him, stradling the lithe yellow hips. He tried to get a leg under the silver Mech, to try and use his powerful legs to throw him off, but it was a futile attempt that only resulted in mounting pressure as Megatron squeezed his legs tighter around the captured Mech, effectivly stopping the struggling.

"How? With that little thing?" Sunstreaker said, his voice wavering slightly but his optics shone with defiance and hate.

"You'd be surprised at what this little thing can do." He slowly brought the instrment against the black and yellow helm, causing more fruitless struggling and head tossing from the prone Mech before he stiffened, optics widening as the instrument pierced his armor, touching the delicate circuitry underneath. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was sit and watch the Decepticon on top of him slowly invade his mind.

OooooO

Oh no, Sunny's in a pretty tight spot there! Hopefully someone will come to his rescue.


	8. Deceptiwench

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Eight: Decepti-Wench

OooooO

Hound was out and about, doing his daily scouting routine. He was a good deal away from the base when he saw a red blur, dust from teh roads flying up behind it, zoom past him at full speed. Since it was quiet out today, he decided to give in to his curiosity and follow the blur. He stopped and transformed when the blur stupped, taking a form of a red Lamborghini.

"Sideswipe?" He questioned, slowly approaching the red warrior, who was leaning against a tree, one are propping himself up while the other one wrapped around his midsection.

"Just...overheated. I'll...be okay," He panted, trying to cool off his internal working quickly.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" The tracker asked, still being careful. He knew what the red bot was like without his brother around.

"Gotta go get Sunny," He answered, his breathing slowing down enough for him to speak normally. "He got taken by the 'Cons."

"And you're going to go alone?" Hound questioned, raising an optical ridge.

"Yeah. Everyone else is just sitting on it. I'm getting my brother back NOW!" He growled, optics darkening to an angry indigo as he looked the green Jeep right in his.

"But...you can't go alone, you'll be killed!"

"Then come with me, or get out of the way. Either way I'm going with or without you, no matter the consequences."

Not wanting the warrior to run off without at least another gun at his side, he sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll go with you," He agreed, not knowing if he was going to regret his decision or not.

"Good, let's go," Sideswipe said quickly, transforming and taking off again, causing the tracker to strain his engine to try and keep up.

Little did the two Autobots know was that they were being watched. Laserbeak had tucked himself into a nearby rock crevis as was currently transfering live feed directly to Decepticon Headquarters.

OooooO

"Megatron, Autobots approaching the base," Soundwave informed his leader, turning away from the screen momentarily.

Sunstreaker, who was currently occupying Megatron's lap, looked at the Communications Officer. His optics, instead of being the ice blue color they were known to be, now glowed a bright crimson. He held a half empty cube of High Grade, which he was currently sharing with Megatron.

"You don't need to worry your pretty head about that, my dear," Megatron said to him, running a dark finger down his pretty face. "All you need to worry about is sitting here and looking pretty."

Sunstreaker smiled, wrapping his free arm around the tyrant's neck and offering the cube with his other, which was gently pushed away.

"Soundwave, assemble the Seekers and go retrieve our...guests. I'm in the mood for some entertainment." Megatron smiled a wicked smile as he

"I thought that's what you had the wench on your lap for," Starscream snipped, arms crossed across his chassis and optics narrowed into red slits.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he snatched the cube from Sunstreaker's hands and throwing it at the Air Commander. "Go with Soundwave now or I'll scrap you!"

"As you command _Mighty Megatron_," He sneered, following the others out of the base.

"Now, as for you my dear..." He trailed off, grinning as Sunstreaker looked at him with optics at half power, glossa running over his full lips as Megatron leaned in to capture the silver appendage with his own lips.

OooooO

Sideswipe transformed, sitting down on a nearby boulder, needing to cool off his overheated internals again.

"Sagging internals...they're slowing me...down,"Sideswipe panted, resting his elbows on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands.

"You're going to end up going into Stasis lock by the end of the day, you keep pushing yourself like that," Hound spoke up, finally catchng up to the red twin.

"I don't care!" Sideswipe said, turning his icy glare on the tracker. "You don't have a twin, so you don't understand what I'm going through!"  
Hound really couldn't argue with him there. He really did have no idea what Sideswipe was going through, but right when he was going to voice his thoughts a laser blast caught them by surprise.

"Decepticons!" Hound said, transforming and pulling out his weapons.

"Coming back for more huh?" Sideswipe growled through gritted medenta, feeling rage welling up in his chassis. "Slag suckers." He pulled out his weapon, aiming it at the nearest Decepticon, which just happened to be Skywarp and firing a shot off.

"Slag! He managed to seer my wing!" Skywarp said, transforming in mid air to examin his wing more closely.

"Less complaining, more shooting 'Warp," Thundercracker said as he flew by, shooting at Hound, who took cover behind a boulder.

Soundwave flew on close, ejecting Ravage, who landed with a soft thump in front of Sideswipe.

Sideswipe, optics shining with fury, turned to the feline. Snarling, he unleashed his full fury on him, leaving Hound to fend for himself. Ravage was faster though, leaping at the red warrior and sinking his metallic fangs into his arm. Sideswipe, feeling nothing but rage, pulled Ravage off his arm, flinging the snarling cat away.

"Is that all you g-!" He stared to goad, before getting caught off guard by a blast from Thundercracker. Falling to the ground, back smouldering from the shot, he growled, fingers digging into the soft earth as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

"Aww, how cute, he wants to keep going," Starscream said, shooting a cluster bomb right at Sideswipe.

He fell over, snarling in pain and in fury as his systems shut down. He fought to get back up, to keep going but his body refused and shut down before he even got the chance to pull himself up.

OooooO

He we go again with the Decepticons.

Sorry about Hound's characteraztion. I'm not really familar with his character, I just wanted to add someone different in.

Also, about the Mind Control Device. It can't read minds, it just makes the victim completely compliant and obediant.


	9. More Than You'll Ever Know

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Nine: More Than You'll Ever Know

OooooO

Sideswipe woke to the feel of steel around his wrists and a cranial ache that signaled he'd been Null rayed. He groaned as his optics adjusted to the dimly lit room. From the looks of it, they were in what humans called a dungeon, complete with the leaky dampness and what looked like years of dirt build up.

He pulled at his restraints, twisting his wrists under the metal bands that held his arms above his head.

"Don't do that. You'll just hurt yourself," A voice from next to him whispered in his audio.

"Little late for that Hound," He said back, feeling the stinging of ripped metal and the warm dripping of Mech fluid down his arms.

Then, the bright light from a door being opened sliced through the near darkness, causing the two Mechs to squint against the sudden brightness. Sideswipe grinned humorlessly as he saw Thundercracker and Skywarp enter the dank room.

"So, Mega-Aft decided to send Dumb and Dumber over instead of coming himself huh?" He sneered.

"Shut up, Autobot scum!" Skywarp hissed, swinging his fist at Sideswipe, making contact with his pretty face. "You're lucky we don't kill you."

Sideswipe spit Mech fluid, grin still on his face as he turned to Skywarp, ready to say something else.

"Keep quiet. Do you want to get killed?" Hound hissed in Sideswipe's audio. Sideswipe snorted, but didn't say anything. Unlike his brother, he knew when to shut up. He kept quiet as Skywarp unhooked his chains, holding it in his hands. They dragged the two Autobots out of the holding room, kicking them along as they were dragged downed the corridors.

"Hey, watch it," Sideswipe growled, earning him another kick by an angry Skywarp. Hound cast him a warning look as he was shoved along by Thundercracker, but Sideswipe closed his mouth and kept it closed until the were presented in front of Megatron.

Megatron's optics trailed over the prisoners, like he was looking over prized livestock that were ready to be slaughtered. On his lap, Sunstreaker turned towards the prisioners, smiling as he looked Sideswipe right in the optics. Sideswipe froze as his optic's met his brothers. Those weren't the same optics he remembered. Those were the optics of a souless Decepticon.

"S-Sunny?" He whispered, his voice barely managing to form the word, feeling tears sting his optics before blinking them away. He would _not_ show weakness in front of those..._Decepticons_. "What did they do to you?"

"Oh, you two know each other?" Megatrom grinned smugly, running a dark finger under Sunstreaker's unresisting chin. "Perhaps you even...love one another?"

"More than you'll ever know, you filthy Decepticon," Sideswipe snarled, overwhelming anger replacng his sadness as he struggled against his bonds, fruitlessly trying to get at the hated tyrant.

Megatron's grin morphed into a smile as that comment, and actions, earned the Autobot a couple guns under his chin, guns that were attached to Seeker arms. He pulled Sunstreaker closer to him as the yellow bot's hands stroked his helmet sensually, smiling as he ran his tongue over the silver cheek.

Sideswipe cast his optics to the floor, his emotions fluctuating between anger and sadness as he stopped struggling. He didn't want any of those..._Decepticons_ to see his inner conflict, or run the risk of his anger overwhelming him and not being able to control the result of his actions, guns in his face or not.

"Now, out Autobot guests need to be welcomed to the base." Megatron smiled, nudging Sunstreaker off his lap and rising off his chair, stalking towards the two Autobot prisoners. He stopped, eyes glowing threatiningly as he just stared at them.

"You, my dear, will be in charge of greeting our guests." He beckoned Sunstreaker to his side, who obediently followed his orders. "I expect nothing but the finest Decepticon hospitality from you, my beauty." He whispered in Sunstreaker's audio, causing the yellow warrior's eyes to lighten, a pure evil smile forming on his face.

Sideswipe looked up, optics carefully blank as his brother approached them. He glanced over at Hound, who was doing his best to keep calm but in reality he looked like he was a step away from falling into a whimpering mass and begging to be released.

"Sunny, please-" Sideswipe started quickly, seeing if he could reach his brother's true self, before he grabbed the red bot's shackles roughly out of Thundercracker's hands, flinging him into a froming circle of Decepticons.

"That's it my dear," Megatron encouraged, crossing his arms across his cheast as he watched intently as the yellow bot advanced onto the two Autobots at his feet, the evil glow in his optics intensifying as he roughly grabbed Sideswipe around the shoulders, pulling him right up to his face.

"Save me," He whispered into his audio, optics pleading as he brought his knee up into his brothers midsection.

OooooO

Another chapter! Whoo-Hoo! (claps once, then stops)

Sorry about that wait. I had a slight Writer's Block. Hopefully, I should be able to chug out a couple more chapters in a more reasonable amount of time.

I'll explain that ending later, so you'll have to wait and see what that's all about :)


	10. Never Would've Thought

Wax On, Wax Off

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Summary: G1. It all started with a can of wax... Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to give the Twins a break, but I couldn't pass this story up.

Chapter Ten: Never Would've Thought

OooooO

Sideswipe's optics widened when he heard those words, turning towards Sunstreaker.

"Sunstr-" He started, before a golden hand cut him off roughly, optics pleading with him to be quiet.

"Just don't kill me later," Sunstreaker whispered before bringing a fist into the red bot's midsection. Sideswipe's optice's widened as the breath was knocked out of him. He coughed, sinking to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his midsection. It tore Sunstreaker up inside, seeing his brother hurt by his own hand like that, but he had to do what he had to do to keep everyone alive.

The yellow bot sighed inwardly, powering off his optics and kicking out, making solid contact with his brother's face. Sideswipe sprawled out across the floor, landing face down. He tried to get up onto his hands and knees, but the dizziness in his cranial chambers made that a difficult task.

"Good girl." Megatron watched with sadistic glee, optics glinting.

Sunstreaker sneered slightly, barely squelching the urge to just walk over and bash Megatron's smug face in. He just needed to wait for the right moment...

"Now, why don't you take care of the other problem?" Megetron said, refering to Hound, who was now shaking slightly in fear when Sunstreaker turned his head towards him.

"You mean, you?" He shot at the tyrant, turning on Megatron, optics back to their normal icy hardness. Right moment equaled now.

Megatron's optics widened in shock as his mouth opened and closed a few times before snapping back into an angry scowl.

"How did that happen?" He asked, but Sunstreaker knew exactly what he was talking about, so he shed some light on the subject.

"Well, you see, it did work for a bit. It just shorted out, like all your other shoddy inventions," He said, casting a glance over to Sideswipe. He managed to make it back onto his feet, but still stood hunched over. Anger immedietly flooded through the yellow bot as he turned back towards Megatron. "Plus, look what you caused me to do to my brother, aftwipe."

Megatron, in an uncharacteristic bout of shock, just stared at Sunstreaker, blinking slowly. "Brother?" He recovered enough to ask, then realized something that made his holding tanks churn. "Then...that would make you a..." He trailed off, feeling sick.

"Mech?" Sunstreaker finished, grinning at the look on Megatron's face. If robots could go pale, he'd be pure white.

"I would've never thought of him as the type. He always seemed so comfortable being a Mech to me," Starscream mused, holding a thoughtful finger under his chin.

"S-shut up Starscream," Megatron said a bit weakly before making a hasty retreat, holding a hand over his mouth. Starscream followed, smirking and taunting the tyrant. Sideswipe, although being injured couldn't help but laugh a bit as he heard the sound of distant retching and high pitched laughing. That's his Sunny all right!

The other Decepticons took that as their cue to draw their weapons, pointing them at the yellow warrior. Sunstreaker smirked, raising his hands. "Now, you want to kill the only Femme you Mech are going to see now would you?" He taunted, sarcasm dripping off every word. Before anyone had a chance to react, the wall they were standing against got blown out, scattering shards of metal and a couple Decepticons across the room. Sunstreaked shielded his optics from the debris, mentally cursing as he felt metal scrapping against his paint.

"Fun's over guys, your rescuers are here," Ironhide's voiced drawled, holstering his gun as he, Prime, Mirage and Jazz climbed through the still smoldering entrance. Mirage immediatly went over to Hound, helping him to his feet. Sunstreaker went and helped his brother as they went back through the hole in the wall.

"Y'all all right?" Jazz asked Sunstreaker, who scowled.

"No, I'm not okay. Look at these scratches!" Sunstreaker complained, running a hand over the shallow scratches in his arms. "Oh and Hound and Siders are okay." He added as an after thought.

"Well, you can get those buffed out while Ratchet is turning you back into your old self," Prime informed the yellow warrior, giving him a hard look.

"You know about that?" Sunstreaker said, trading a sheepish look with his brother. "When'd you find out?"

"I knew from the beginning. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to come clean." Prime told him.

"Yeah...about that..." Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his head, embarassed.

"We won't do that again, right Sunny?" Sideswipe cut in, giving his brother a pointed look as they exited the base.

"Only if you promise not to dare me anymore."

They all shared a laugh as they transformed and headed for dry land.

OooooO

Whee! Horrible, cheesy ending! Hope you guys enjoyed it, despite that "I ran out of ideas" ending.

Sorry for that horribly OOC Megatron. I wanted to add a little more humor into this story, since it got a little more serious than I intended, and he just happened to be there.


End file.
